Kryptonite
by doodlechick12
Summary: Five superheroes Stefan wasn't and the one that he was.


_Five superheroes Stefan wasn't. (And the one that he was.)_

* * *

**One**

"It's not nice to rob banks in Mister Spiderman's neighborhood," The masked figure clad in blue and red dropped down and stood in front of the two robbers raiding the vault at _The Mystic Bank. _"Can you say, 'I'm going to jail,'?"

The two people spun around and Stefan saw that they were both blond – one male and one female. They were dressed in all black, complete with face masks. Their guns were placed in holsters at their hips.

"Or is that beyond your mental capabilities, considering that you're dumb enough to rob a bank while I'm around?"

"It's Spiderman! Oh no, we'd better call an exterminator," The woman called bitingly and her ruby red lips curled up into a nasty sneer.

"Like I've never heard that one before . . ." Stefan muttered to himself, and then said louder to the thieves, "If you give yourselves up now, this won't have to get uglier than it already is, thanks to your mugs."

"Jules, shut him up!" The man yelled and started scooping out the money faster and putting it into his large bag that was already bulging with cash.

The woman pulled out a gun and muttered, "Gladly, Mason." She clicked the safety off and aimed at Stefan's head.

"Looks like it's going to be the hard way; don't say I didn't warn you." _Thwp. Thwp. _The woman flew back as the spider web material clung to her hands and held her to the back wall. Her gun was stuck just out of her reach – it stuck three or four inches above her outstretched hand. She opened her mouth to shout when Stefan launched another strip of webbing at her mouth.

Jules scowled, and the man at the vault pulled out a gun and shot at Stefan. The shots missed, wildly off center, but grazed Stefan's outer thigh. Stefan jumped back, and his wound stung, blood flowing sluggishly out and down his leg.

Stefan yelled, "Whoa! Watch the suit! Do you realize how much this suit costs to have dry cleaned and repaired?" Stefan launched a string of web towards the ceiling and swung himself out of the way. He winced as he flipped midair and landed in front to the blond man, Mason. The robber raised his gun again, but Stefan snatched it away.

"I don't think so. You're going to be doing some serious time, buddy."

He threw it and the weapon skittered away across the floor. Stefan used his web shooters to spit out more spider webs and stuck the unhappy robbers together.

The police ran into the bank a few seconds later, guns raised and Kevlar vests strapped on tightly.

"I took care of it, officers, but feel free to rough 'em up a bit –shot me, they did," Stefan saluted to Chief of Police Lockwood and swung away from the bank using his webs.

Spiderman winced as he swung around the buildings of Manhattan – his wound was bleeding more freely now. Good thing his brother was a medic.

* * *

**Two**

"Sir."

"In a minute."

"Sir, I really must insist."

"I said in a minute, Alaric."

Alaric Saltzman put a hand onto the Batarang Stefan was working on. "It's rather quite urgent, Sir. The Joker's in town terrorizing the tourists again. The police are overwhelmed and they need your assistance."

Stefan stood without delay and took large strides in the direction of the Batcave. He lifted the light switch panel and firmly pressed a small black button located beneath.

"Is there anything else I should do, Sir? Your lovely friend Elena had planned on meeting you this evening," Alaric said, but his voice gave nothing away if he disproved of his employer's night job as a hero.

"Cancel it, 'Ric, I'm not going to be home," Stefan murmured roughly, ignoring the heart ache that sprung in his chest at the words.

"Of course, Sir."

The panel covering the elevator that led straight to the Batcave opened and Stefan stepped inside and was relieved to be out of Alaric's judging gaze. The elevator went down, carrying Stefan with it to under the house to his cave.

Once in his Batcave and suited up, Stefan stepped into the Batmobile and the outside entrance to the cave shuddered opened, letting the man drive quickly out of the Batcave.

Batman drove through the city of Gotham as the sun set, knowing he was getting close to the scene of the action as the throngs of people running away thickened. He came to a stop in front of a school, where the Joker could be seen holding a small little girl hostage. At his side was his sidekick, Harley Quinn. He could hear their mad cackles from his spot and refrained himself from shuddering.

Batman stepped out of his Batmobile and quickly ascended the steps as far was he could before the Joker would start killing people.

"Ahh, Batman!" The Joker spun around, chortling with wild laughter. "Have you come to save the pretty, itty bitty girl?" He prodded the small black haired blue eyed girl forwards and the child whimpered.

"Let her go," Stefan said in his gravely Batman voice.

"Or what?" The Joker cried, tears of laughter streaming down his face, "Or what?"

"Damon," Stefan said sternly, "let the girl go. Now."

* * *

**Three**

"Captain, we're sorry to say, but you've been frozen for seventy years. If there's anything we can do to help your transition . . . "

The words filtered passed Stefan Salvatore's ears and he felt his gaze blurring and the world tilting on its axis alarmingly.

"I need to sit down," He thought he said and soon was sitting on a stiff, plastic chair with a cup of cool water in his hand. Stefan lifted the cup to his mouth and drank greedily, pulling the thermal blanket around his shoulders tighter.

He couldn't look behind his self, because if he did, he'd see the tank that had held him in suspended animation for who knows how long (S.H.I.E.L.D knew, but Stefan would prefer not to at this exact moment) after they'd found him in the ice, deep in the ocean.

"Captain?"

"Stefan, call me Stefan, please," He murmured quietly drinking his water with trembling hands. Stefan looked for somewhere to put the cup, but an S.H.I.E.L.D agent took it from his grasp instead. A stray thought filtered across Stefan's mind then, making the man go cold despite the thermal blanket.

"Where's Damon? Where's my brother?" Stefan looked up but no one would meet his gaze, avoiding eye contact. "Where's my big brother?" He demanded, rising from his chair. When no one answered him, Stefan said, "I'm going to find him. Move out of my way."

"I'm afraid that won't help you find him, Captain," A stern voice said from Stefan's left and so he spun in the man's direction.

"Why not?" Stefan's voice cracked.

"He's dead. Been dead for ten years, at least," The tall man said, his accent grating on Stefan's ears, "I'm Director Nik Mikaelson of S.H.I.E.L.D. Welcome aboard, mate."

* * *

**Four**

_Snikt_

"Back off," Stefan glowered, his adamantium claws sliding out from their sheaths in his arms. Behind him was a young girl who looked to be about Stefan's age with long, pin strait brown hair. Her big doe eyes peered over Stefan's shoulder to see the military personnel with their large guns aimed at Stefan and her.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Colonel Bill Forbes said, his gun steady as he pointed it in between Stefan's eyes. "You and her," He nodded towards the girl and she flinched, "are incredibly dangerous. It's my job to take you to a facility that specializes in _your _kind."

The girl flinched again and Stefan quietly reassured her, "You're going to be fine, Elena, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, boy," Colonel Forbes said sharply as he cocked his gun.

"I'll keep this one," Stefan swore, and he shoved Elena behind him and launched his body at Colonel Forbes, roaring. Elena narrowed her eyes and raised her hands, levitating the soldiers in front of her, and she threw them a hundred feet back.

Colonel Forbes aimed and fired at Elena, but Stefan dived in front of her, taking the hit to his abdomen. He hissed in pain, but dragged his body up and back into the fight, the wound already closing and expelling the bullet from the entrance sight.

He tracked down Colonel Forbes as the man was about to radio in help, and Stefan stabbed him straight through with his adamantium claws. The man gasped, choking on his own blood as he went down to the ground heavily.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, and retracted his claws back into his skin. Elena took his hand and the two mutants made a hasty getaway.

Professor Xavier wasn't going to be happy with them.

* * *

**Five**

"Mr. Salvatore, this is the last warning I'm going to give you before I drag your hide up the stairs, so help me," Caroline Forbes warned her boss as she keyed in the override code to Stefan's lab.

Stefan was up to his elbows as his desk, fiddling with wires and components that Caroline couldn't even begin to explain or understand.

"Mr. Salvatore," Caroline said sternly, "You have not been up from your workshop in three days – you haven't eaten in two, and bathed in four. You smell, look poorly, and need fresh air; so march."

Stefan looked up and blinked wearily at his secretary/life assistant. He had dark smudges under his bright green eyes and his face was pale with fatigue. Stefan's ark reactor glowed a soft blue in the lab's dim conditions. Caroline winced looking at the thing, and averted her eyes to Stefan's face.

"Go outside?" He murmured.

"Yes," Caroline said firmly, placing hand on Stefan's arm and called, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Ms. Forbes?" The AI answered.

"I'm taking Stef upstairs; lock this place down and don't let him back in here for at least eight hours of sleep, a shower, and a good meal."

"Yes, Ms. Forbes," JARVIS said, his voice far too dryly sardonic for an artificial intelligence.

"Thanks, JARVIS," Caroline hauled Stefan up and dragged the young man up the steps of his workshop. She hauled him through the impeccably clean hallways and led Stefan straight to his bedroom door, shoving him inside.

"And don't come out until you've had a shower and lots of rest; I'll make something for you to eat," She lectured, pointing a pristine finger at him and all. Stefan smiled faintly.

"Whatever you say, Care."

"That's right."

* * *

Ten hours later, eight of which was spent sleeping, one in the shower, and one eating, had Stefan wanting to go back down the steps to his lab to put the finishing touches onto the more advanced gauntlets for the Iron Man suit.

"Sir?"

"Yes, JARVIS?" Stefan asked with cell phone in hand as he reprogrammed several settings.

"Mr. Nicholas Fury is in the house."

Stefan paused, fingers hovering over the keypad on his phone.

"Your AI knows its stuff, doesn't it?" The S.H.I.E.L.D director asked dryly.

"He should. I programmed him," Stefan called, turning around and plastering a fake smile upon his face when he saw Fury standing several feet behind him. The man walked towards Stefan at a his leisure, his one good eye staring the younger man down.

"I'd like to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative, Salvatore. If you're interested."

Stefan quirked an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth turned up into a wry grin.

"I'm interested."

* * *

**And the one time he was.**

Stefan was in Mystic Falls for the first time in years, hunting in the forest when he saw the car speeding past him on the main street. He'd looked up curiously, and watched as the car drove onto Wickery Bridge at a pace that was a little too fast for dark.

The car slid on the bridge and seemed to fall in slow motion off the side, careening straight towards the cold, dark water beneath. Stefan dropped the rabbit he'd been draining and sped towards the car before he thought about what he was doing.

The vehicle smashed into the water, sinking towards the bottom of the water and Stefan was aghast to find him too late to stop the car. He ripped off his shoes and dove into the water, shivering at the temperature. He swam down, down, down.

The car was sitting at the bottom and Stefan detected two heartbeats – both beating erratically with adrenaline. Stefan swam to the front window, knocking on it. There was a man and woman in the front, but the woman was lifeless, her face free of any expression besides the contentment of the dead. The man pointed and gestured towards the backseat and Stefan saw a teenage girl floating there with only her seatbelt restraining her.

Stefan's initial thought was that Katherine wasn't dead.

Then he took in her heartbeat and her frightened expression and followed the man – he assumed to be the girl's father – and broke into the back of the car. He ripped the seatbelt and dragged the girl with him to the surface. He placed her upon the grass and dove back into the water for her father.

But by the time Stefan was back, the man's face was lax and unmoving. He was dead.

Stefan swam back up to see to the girl, only to find her unconscious.

"This is better," Stefan told himself, picking up the girl, "that she doesn't remember me. It's better."

He repeated that to himself as he took the girl to the hospital and left her there.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the quotes used, The Vampire Diaries, Spiderman, Batman, Captain America, X-Men, or Iron Man.**

**Review? **


End file.
